Three Jewels of the Four Souls
by DeathKat-Myeako
Summary: NARAKU is dead....Kikyo is too and Naraku's shards of the jewel is shattered in to 3 pieces...but the pieces are scattered so ANY demon can find them...what will our team have to do to get it back and who will they have to team up with?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: NEITHER DEATHKAT NOR I, MYEAKO, OWN INUYASHA, although, I had a dream where I owned Sesshoumaru. It was fun.. ^____^  
  
I, the Writer aka deathkat, sits down and starts typing preparing the best torture I can for the inu cast *smiles evilly*  
  
Myeako walks into the room and notices Deathkat, and decided to see what she is doing.  
  
Deathkat: 'Lets see......what should I make Inuyasha do first?' I smile broadly as I think of the perfect thing, "OH INUYASHA......I have a doggy biscuit for you!"  
  
Myeako: *raises an eyebrow* 'Hmm, she is controlling the cast with the almighty authoress powers? I must get to the computer and take such power for myself! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' *sneaks up behind Deathkat and shoves her out of the way and plops down in front of the computer and begins to type frantically*  
  
Deathkat: "WHAT the fuck.....who the hell let YOU in here?" *deathkat gets up and throws Myeako from the chair.*  
  
Myeako: *grins* "No one let me in here. I just, came. Hey, why didn't you tell me you were going to torture Inu and the others and write a fanfic? I would have wanted to help!  
  
Deathkat: "B/c I didn't WANT you to help"*gives evil glare that has been working on for some time*"besides....."  
  
"You called mistress?" Inuyasha interrupted as he ran up.  
  
Myeako: *ignores the glare and Inu* "Hey! Come on, let me work with you!"  
  
Deathkat: *ignores My*"Inuyasha wanna dog biscuit?"  
  
Inuyasha: "what do I have to do"*gets on knees and begs*  
  
Myeako: *evilly* Hey, if you don't let me help, I shall tell all your beloved readers about a certain noise that is made be a certain person.....  
  
Deathkat: WHAT!?! No such thing  
  
Myeako: I shall tell them about the noise if you do not allow me to help. And, I will also add in WHY that PARTICULAR noise is made.....  
  
Deathkat: FINE *mutters incoherently of a stupid bitch and her bitching*  
  
Myeako: *Smiles* Ok. Well, then, let's get to work!! And, if you are going to call me a bitch, don't mutter it!  
  
Deathkat: OK!!! INU get ready.....on with the story  
  
*****Note: This story really is written by two people, not an insane escaped mental patient. We are both semi-sane. That is all. Oh, and there will be another note at the end, please, please read it. For your sakes if not ours.  
Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha gave a small smile as he looked at her beautiful physique.... as she made her way over it slowly began to sprinkle. As she moved closer he noticed her face was being distorted. His smile faded as she began to melt...as the seconds passed her screaming started to echo through the forests. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he almost yelled but he knew that the gang was close by and he had told them earlier that he didn't have any feelings for the cold hearted bitch.....I mean Kikyo...no feelings for the now dead Kikyo.  
  
Naraku  
  
I watched the other hanyou in mild amusement. If I had known he and his human companions would provide so much entertainment at the 'final battle' as they called it, I would have to come finish them off earlier. The death of the once-miko was disappointing, as I had decided to keep her for myself. But I would not let her death get in the way of defeating those fools who dared to challenge me, no matter how much the human Onigumo wanted to mourn her passing. He wanted to die with her, but I would not allow us to go yet. We first had to take something of the other hanyou's with us.  
  
And yet, the hanyou Inuyasha, the being I had come to loathe called out for her, the shell of a human. He forgot about me and the battle, even about the younger miko who had helped him find the shards, but ore importantly, he dropped his father's famous sword: Tetsusaiga.  
  
While everyone, even my own Kagura and Kanna, was busy watching the dying woman and her hanyou, I walked to the sword and picked it up.  
  
"What a wonderful weapon you have here," I said after a moment, drawing everyone's attention back to myself. "A blade that holds so much power, yet it repels youkai, and humans are too weak to tap into its true power. Only a hanyou can use such a thing. It is lucky for you that there are not many others like yourself around. However, Inuyasha, it is also unfortunate that you happen to be enemies with the only other one in the area, and that you cared more for that walk-dead bitch than for your father's precious fang," I sneered, turning my gaze to him.  
  
"You hold such a weapon, and you throw it away when one human female is in danger? What good is that? Perhaps you truly are not worthy of such a blade then. In that case, allow me to take it off your hands." I held the blade up and did a test thrust, finding the blade was perfectly balanced and expertly crafted. It would be easy to wield. I turned away from the would- be youkai and towards his friends, the demon exterminator, her fire youkai, the monk, and the kitsune child. Yes, destroying them with this blade, which would keep them from ever being resurrected, would be the ultimate revenge. It would tear the hanyou apart to know it was because of one moment of his carelessness that his companions had died.  
  
I looked up to see their faces, grim with the knowledge of their death, but also filled with hatred and fury, looking back at me. "You have been an annoyance to me for too long. It is past time that you die." I lifted the sword, calling upon the kaze no kizu, and slashed at them.  
  
When the golden light faded, however, I was angered to see that I had only killed the kit and the exterminator. I sighed, knowing that that was the best I would be able to do. With his friends no dead, the hanyou would undoubtedly transform, and I could no beat him while he was like that. The only honorable way left to die was by my own hand. I refused to allow the inu-hanyou to take my life like he so desperately wished, like all of them wanted. And I was one who would deny them what they wanted most. So, I took the sword and thrust it into my chest, piercing my heart. I felt the blood gush out, and stood for a moment, then all went black.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I was furious! I could feel my blood pumping will my other half out and as I was on the brink of breaking something inside of me acknowledged that he killed himself...ALMOST shocking my out of darkness...but once again the darkness consumed me and my friends (the ones left alive,) were left to fend me off.  
  
Miroku  
  
All I could see was Sango falling to the ground... i almost lost it, but then it happened...Naraku killed himself...after all of these yrs fighting to find him and baring this curse...I slowly take off the prayer beads as I see what would happen. then, there it was...NOTHING. NO black hole. I saw it from the corner of my eye... Inuyasha's eyes turned red and he was no longer himself  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I was merely patrolling the borders of my lands when I caught the scent of death and blood. I would normally have ignored such a thing as it occurred on a regular basis in the forest named after my pathetic half-brother, but this time I also caught the scent of a being that smell so much like my father: the scent of a full demon Inuyasha. Curious, I turned in the direction of the scent.  
  
Kagome  
  
I was heading toward the battle location when all of a sudden I heard Inuyasha yell in despair...as I reach I noticed 2 thing and only two things....Sango and Shippou were dead and Inuyasha was in his full demon form.  
  
I watched in horror as Miroku tried to get Inuyasha to get his sword...but more...pressing matters came about as the demon lord of the west was suddenly standing right behind me.  
  
Sesshoumaru The reason why I went there was simple, I had a responsibility to all within my lands to destroy anything extremely threatening, and Inuyasha had just caused himself to be placed in that category. When he transformed, he lost all consciousness, acting on instinct alone. When he felt the need to fight, he would do so, and when he felt the need to kill, he would do that in abundance, the same with the need to destroy. And, as the Lord of the Western Lands, it was my duty to get rd of him, or return him to his right mind.  
  
I was expecting many things when I arrived, but seeing the evil hanyou, Naraku, dead and clutching my father's fang in his hands, and Inuyasha advancing upon his friends and allies, human though they were, I was caught off guard. The evil hanyou had possessed my father's fang, yet he lie dead at my feet, obviously having dealt the killing blow himself.  
  
I was about to inspect the matter more thoroughly when Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air, catching my scent, and he turned around. His eyes, bled red with the madness that had consumed him. He locked eyes with me, then he grinned, a sight that disturbed even me.  
  
Kagome  
  
I stood as still as I could...I was standing in-between Inuyasha and his half brother Sesshoumaru. This wasn't the best situation I have ever been in. I started to stiffen and Inuyasha looked at me with those red eyes with lust and desire ( and I don't think it was for my skin ..at least not in THAT way). I felt Sesshoumaru's hand on my shoulder (even more unnerving) he almost seemed reassuring...but then I felt them...he didn't mean to but I still stiffened even more as I felt the little bitty pressure of his poisonous fingernails.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I felt the human girl stiffen, and smelled fear and nervousness come off of her. It slightly angered me to have to handle a human, and this girl was not even trying to think clearly. Growling lightly, I finally decided to address her and let her know what she should do, what she should have done in the beginning.  
  
"Human," I said, my voice even more cold because of my rising anger. "You have a spell, a word that you can say to subdue the hanyou, do you not?"  
  
She looked at me, almost confused, as if trying to understand what I was saying. Pathetic human. She was still having trouble understanding what I was saying, and then she seemed slightly shocked, either because I knew or because I was not killing the half-breed I am not sure.  
  
"When Inuyasha and I last fought and he transformed, you said a word and subdued him, which allowed him to return to normal and your companions to give him his sword and take him away. Can you not do the same thing now?" I growled out, her ignorance and confusion starting to annoy and anger me.  
  
Kagome  
  
Understanding dawned on me like a shoe smacking me in the face." Shit...I mean...SIT BOY" I said this with as much emotion as I could to get him subdued. Sesshoumaru's hand lifted and moved from my shoulder.   
  
Miroku at that point quickly grabbed the Tetsusaiga and cave it to Inuyasha before he could recover...He took it gratefully as I watched Miroku pick him up and carry him off. I stiffened realizing that the only people left here was myself, Sesshoumaru, Kanna, and Kagura....Shippou and Sango dead on the ground...what was I to do?  
  
Kagura  
  
I finally moved from where I stood on the sidelines and smirked as I saw Naraku lying dead on the ground. If I had known that things would have ended like that, I would have killed that dead bitch myself ages ago. I was now free, as free as the winds that blew in the mountains. Naraku was no longer around to control me and use my own heart against me. I was free to do as I pleased, which, for now, did not include killing the inu-hanyou Inuyasha or his companions.  
  
I stepped towards the human girl, Kagome, and watched her carefully. I did not fear her, but her purifying powers were indeed powerful  
  
"I wish to thank you for making that bastards life miserable. You did not kill him, but you helped to make it possible. I now have no wish to fight you, I only did so before because Naraku held my heart captive. With him dead, I am now free. However, I do have to give you this." I took a small, pink shard from my sleeve and gave it to the human girl. It was a shard of the jewel that both sides had fought so hard for, and that neither now possessed. "It came from that boy, the young Taijia. He is not living though, for this shard was the only thing that kept him alive. Naraku took it a while ago." I sighed at the look of sadness and horror on her face.  
  
"My sister, Kanna, and I will be leaving now. We have no wish to fight you now, but know that if you come after us we will not hesitate to do so." With that said, I turned away from her and took my feather from my hair, called Kanna to me, and we took off, leaving everything that the bastard Naraku had done and made us do.  
  
Kagome  
  
"Wait!.....please...." I looked away slyly trying to figure out what has gotten in to me as I looked back I saw her staring a me expectantly..."I.. just wanted to...thank you....Thank you for telling me." She gave me a rare, small, smile and left from her floating space...it felt like I would see her sooner that any of us expect. as I was about to follow after Miroku and Inuyasha I remembered....Sesshoumaru was right behind me.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I watched the interaction between the demoness Kagura and my half-brother's human miko indifferently. I did not care what happened to either of them, but I was curious as to what the demoness meant when she said that Naraku held her heart. As she left, I was soon aware that her appearance had caused the human to forget about me. Yet, soon enough she remembered, and the tell-tale scent of nervousness and fear filled her scent. I waited to see what she would do, and when she simply stood there and did nothing, I grew bored.  
  
"Human," I said coldly, not even looking at her. "Do you have reason to be here after your companion left with the half-breed?"  
  
Kagome  
  
"Well I would like to bury my friends and say my prayers to them....After all I did love them" I said this all with a forced confidence hoping he would buy it. I did actually become....well a little more ...calm. I wanted to bury them before sunset so I could go get Miroku to do the blessings....  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I nodded and turned away. "If you want to burry them, you should make sure that it is done by sunset. There are animals and youkai that would no hesitate to eat their bodies should you not be done." I turned to look at her. "I suppose that they were killed with the Tetsusaiga?" She nodded. "Then there is no bringing them back. One sword cannot negate the other."  
  
I turned back away and called back, "When Inuyasha comes to his right mind, make sure to tell him that if I ever find father's fang in someone else's hands he will need to be taught a lesson more severe than all of his previous ones. And that if that happens, I will nod hold back in such a fight as I have been."  
  
I walked away, ignoring the confusion that was added to the human's scent. Perhaps Rin would be awake now.And Jaken might have died in the time I was gone. One can only hope. Myeako: That was the end of the chapter. Now, if you liked our story's beginning.they you'll hate us now. We are going to each write once chapter each. Deathkat will do the evens, and I will do the odds. We know how the story will end, and that's it. We will not know what the other has written until she has posted it. And, then, we have to use what was in the other's chapter. We have to write off of what was written before. And we can't mess things up. You know? Like that old game, where a group of people tell a story one sentence at a time? We can't make any plans because the other may mess them up. I think it'll be fun. And, contrary to what Deathkat will say, it was MY idea.  
  
However, here's the part you'll really hate. See, neither one of us will write until you, the readers and, hopefully, reviewers, give us an idea and tell us what should happen in the chapter. No suggestions, no chapter. And, you can only email the suggestion to the person writing the chapter. If we both get a suggestion for the next chapter, we delete the suggestion because we can't know what the other one is doing. Get it?  
  
So, the next chapter will be written by Deathkat, all by herself. So expect it to be short. Joking. Anyways, she will do chapter 2, and you can email her your suggestions at Jencall4@netscape.net, and I, Myeako the Great, will write chapter 3. You can contact me at ba-sherman@comcast.net. So, sorry for all the notes, but if we get everything done here, we won't have to worry about it later. So, review, give us your suggestions, and we will write you a great, original story where everyone stays IN CHARACTER. 


	2. Unwanted News

Disclaimer: Thanxs to 1 great fan I have been given a topic. *cough* any ways I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru (no matter how much I wish and dream) or any other inu characters.  
  
Chapter 2 unwanted discoveries  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
"I don't care what happened.we didn't need that stupid git's help!" Inuyasha turned to face Miroku who simply smiled and nodded for good measures.  
  
"I don't care what you think." Kagome said simply ignoring the look he gave her and continuing, "BAKA, we need to go back and get the shards!!" He turned from her knowing she was right, but not wanting to admit it. 'stupid wench thinks she can boss me around'  
  
"Fine, but you have to do it I'm staying here." Inuyasha then rose and went into the hut. As he sat he heard the familiar sigh of aggravation and the stomping of Kag's feet as she stomped off.  
  
Kagome:  
  
"UGH.." She stomped away muttering something about stupid half demons and dead mikos. As she continued toward the spot where the battled had taken place, she continued her muttering.  
  
"Stupid baka, he lied no matter what he says I no he still loved her.and still does." She arrived to the place of the battle and walked over to the disintegrating body of NARAKU (the vile basterd that killed himself) and searched his body. Disgruntled and disgusted she pulled out a piece of blood stained paper.  
  
It read:  
  
DEAR STUPID MUTT AND FRIENDS,  
  
You may have thought you have one, but there is one thing you didn't know. I took the liberty of casting a curse on the jewels. Once I was dead they would skater in three pieces to three different places.Have fun with the search.Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahaha.....  
  
(kana) I am sorry about our master he gets a little carried away some times.  
  
Die searching,  
  
Naraku She looked up at the letter and started to get misty eyed. She had hoped this was the end.She was going to go back to her time and finish her life as a normal teenager and not have to worry if Inuyasha had gotten himself killed, hurt or worse. She was going to be free, but now this ASS HOLE had to ruin it.  
  
She pulled out the dagger her mom had given her for protection. 'if I cant have Inuyasha OR be free then maybe the best thing to do is REALLY be free.' She dug the dagger into her skin and winced as blood began to role down her arm. As the dagger bit deeper into her frail flesh her eyes clouded over and she thought of how much better life would be for Inuyasha when she was gone. And how her mother would no longer have to worry and Miroku wont have red marks on his face.  
  
Sesshomaru:  
  
As I looked into the mountains, I smelt human blood being spelled. But it wasn't just any human.he knew this human. Not knowing who it was he went to were SHE was.  
  
I reached the ugly battle ground I had been on just hours before. Looking around I saw her. Her face was glazed over and she had a peace to her. As I stepped forward I saw the scarlet river flowing freely from her arm as she put more and more pressure on the dagger. The letter crumpled in her hand. 'Why is Inuyasha's woman trying to get herself killed by hundreds of demons?' he thought this not really puzzled, but bored.  
  
He slowly bent down and took the dagger from her. She was too dazed to notice any change. As he carefully and gracefully took her back to the camp where his ..brother.was staying.  
  
As he neared there was uproar.  
  
The monk stood and took a fighting stance. "What do YOU want?" He said this glancing skittishly at the woman.  
  
"I am here to return HER to you before demons got to her." I laid her down emotionless as always. I made sure to keep the bored expression..I was getting tired of the stupid servant duties. And to make things worse my servant is still alive.  
  
Miroku:  
  
I carefully went over and took Kagome from the ground. As Sesshomaru 'that heartless basterd' threw the dagger to my feet he turned and "floated," like the pixi he was, back to his hell hole.  
  
I took the letter from her hand and took her into the hut so that the old priestess could take care of her wounds.  
  
I let her down onto the floor and heard a gasp from Inuyasha. 'obviously he was too busy thinking about Kikyo to smell that Kag was in trouble..That baka doesn't know what he his doing when he chooses Kikyo ove Kagome.She is obviously the better choice, being alive and all.' I thought this as I looked at the crimson letter. I unfolded it and gasped.  
  
Inuyasha, not caring about Kagome anymore, came over and read what was in Miroku's hands.  
  
"That basterd!" Inuyasha yelled waking Kagome up from her trance.  
  
Kagome:  
  
"Omi-chan, what are you doing?" I was completely puzzled. I had been setting in the middle of the forest dieing peacefully and thinking of how much easier everyone would have it when I was gone.But now I'm in the hut with the old 'hag', as inu calls her, treating my wounds.  
  
"Oh honey, ye were seriously injured some how and now.." She stopped to push me down as I was struggling. "just stay still, ye will be fine."  
  
"But I WONT be fine." She obviously didn't know what I meant.  
  
She quickly reassured me with, "sure, just some ointment, bandages and a spell and ye will be all better."  
  
Giving in I lay still and watched helplessly as Inuyasha and Miroku started talking about what they should do.  
  
"Well obviously we go search for them." Inuyasha could be so dense sometimes.  
  
"Yes, but WHERE do we start.do we have any clues as to where we begin?" Miroku was obviously smarter.  
  
"You should start with the mountains." I replied this know they wouldn't want me to tag along again. "And inlist some help as well. Your brother, Kagura, Kouga, Kanna, and who ever else you can get.also split into three groups."  
  
"what about how we are supposed to communicate?" Inuyasha asked grudgingly.he didn't like that this WOMAN was out strategizing him.  
  
"Well, YOU will find a dove and Miroku will enchant it to carry messages." I said this because of course it was going to work, I saw it on tv ALL the time.  
  
"Ok, but who will go with whom?" Inuyasha asked then stubbornly said, "We aren't asking the ass of a brother of mine to join us."  
  
"Yes you are.and the dividing should be discussed with the group. one should go to the ocean and the other to the forest." I am so tired I just want to.sleeeeeep.  
  
Inuyasha:  
  
'Why is she saying you so much and not we?' I thought this to myself as I listened to her speak. Her voice was weak and soon she fainted from lack of blood. 'stupid weak human woman!'  
  
"What do you think she meant when she said you and not we?" Miroku asked knowing that I didn't know.  
  
"Who knows? Lets go gather people." I said this as I headed towards the door.  
  
A/N: Ok here it is THE second chapter. I hope you like and BRITT I did this all in time for your stupid deadline. :-P Remember to email Britt at ba- sherman@comcast.net. For an idea of what to do next. 


	3. Dead?

A/N Ok, I know that I didn't get any emails, but I just HAD to write this. You'll understand after you read it. Now, on with the story!  
  
Darkness filled the room, blocking everything out. Then a light flashed, and a TV screen turned on, showing a large couch that was half white and half black. One the couch, on each spot where a person could sit, was a name.  
  
Several people walked into the room, all looking confused. A voice came over the PA system. "Naraku, Kikyou, Sango, and Shippou, you are all are dead. Yes, you heard me, dead. And, for the rest of your after life, you will stay here, in this apartment, watching this television. It is a link to the living world. Each of you will sit where your name is. If you have any questions, don't ask. Most of you are here for a reason. Good bye."  
  
~Naraku~  
  
I glanced at all of the others, and then at the couch. It was black and whit, most likely symbolizing the proverbial heaven-hell after life. I suspected my seat would be on the darkest part, and I was surprised to find that I was siting on the border between black and white. Kikyou, however, was sitting on the black, and Shippou and Sango were obviously on the white part.  
  
"What is the purpose of this?" I asked, not bothering to look at anyone else. All of the people I was forced to be around were too low for me to even look at. Then, the television came on.  
  
~Kikyou~  
  
I was not surprised to find myself on the black part of the couch. It was only to be expected. However, when the television went on and I saw the woman Inuyasha tried to replace me with, my reincarnation Kagome, try to kill herself, I was both surprised and overjoyed. I never got to kill the girl, and now she was going to do it for me. If I had known that she would do such a thing, than I would have convinced her to do it long ago. I would probably be alive by now if that...  
  
Suddenly, a flash of silver and white interrupted my thoughts, and I saw Inuyasha's half-brother, a full and very evil youkai, come to the girls aid. I was furious. I was livid. I was seeing red. That wench had even managed to thwart HER OWN attempts at her life! Could she not die?!  
  
~Sango~  
  
To say I was shocked that I was dead would be a lie. I was beyond shocked. And I was angry. But when I saw Kagome covered in blood, I wanted to cry. I considered her a sister, and now she was about to die and join me here when she had so much to live for! Then, Sesshoumaru showed up and saved her. I never thought that I would be grateful to an evil youkai, especially Inuyasha's brother. Then, Kikyou surprised me.  
  
"That bitch!" she yelled, jumping up from her seat. "Can she never die?! How is this possible?!"  
  
I suppose that should not have surprised me, but I had thought that Kikyou was only like she was because of her clay body. And even in life I had never heard her use such vulgar language. Then the screen changed and I saw all of the group together. And I saw Miroku. And, strangely, I could hear what he was thinking. And I heard the name 'Kouga' several times... Should I be angry, confused, or scared? I think I will settle for angry. "That lecher! What is he doing thinking about people like THAT?! And KOUGA of all people!!!"  
  
~Naraku~  
  
I saw everything. I heard everything. And, frankly, I was disgusted. Very much so. These humans, both the live and dead, are pathetic. And the Western Taiyoukai saved the human girl? I suppose I should be surprised, but I'm not. I sat through the whole scene, I saw Inuyasha, my hated foe, and I heard what they all said and thought about my little surprise. I had never hoped that they wouldn't try to find the jewel, but I hope that they won't find it. I saw the girl faint, and I heard the demon exterminator's exclimation. It took that to disgust me. Frankly, all the humans did. And I told them.  
  
"Both of you, sit back down. If this is how you react to something to simple, how will you react when you see something worse? Are all humans this pathetic?"  
  
Then, surprisingly, I almiost felt guilty. The part of me that was Onigumo seemed stronger. In fact, he took over, appologizing to the women. I was so shocked that when I regained controll of my body, I showed it.   
  
"So," I said, "this is my own personal hell. I am with allies as well as enemies and I must share control of my body with the weak Onigumo. How ironic."  
  
IN THE LAND OF THE LIVING  
  
~Kagura~  
  
I was sitting on my feather, flying free on the winds as I was meant to do. I had nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one to answer to. I was content. Then, a great force hit me, nearly causing me to fall off of my feather. I sat for a moment in shocked silence. Slowly I sat up and looked at my hand in surprise.   
  
"Naraku's powers came to me?" I whispered. "I am not the eldest. And I thought his powers and magic would cease to exist. So, why did I receive them?"  
  
A/N Sorry its not so long. I just wanted to introduce this concept to you all. I hope you like this. If not, get over it becuase you will be seeing more of our dead characters and Naraku's powers. So, if you all want to live to see another day email Jenny at callie4me@hotmail.com and tell her what to write for the next chapter and I won't threaten you next time I write. Maybe. 


End file.
